Ese Mayordomo, Tan Servicial
by Jaelina
Summary: SebaCiel: Yaoi Smut Era, como si cada jaula le recordara el martirio del pasado del cuál su venganza debía ser completada, "Una segunda oportunidad para vivir, y la única para cumplir mi voluntad", resonó en su mente.


**Negación:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, todo (C) Toboso Yana.

**Ese Mayordomo, Tan Servicial**

_Corría sin rumbo alguno, jaulas por ambos lados de su sendero acompañado de vez en vez de pedazos de carne en putrefacción, nadie sabría decir si eran de animales, grandes o pequeños y algunos con huesos rotos ¿algún fémur por ahí? sería difícil identificarlo entre una espesa neblina que molesta a la vista. Esa carne ¿será realmente de animales salvajes?, o quizá... tal vez... sólo la mente humana podría imaginarse qué bestialidades ocurrían en aquél insólito lugar de donde a la par emanaba un hedor fétido y nauseabundo con el cuál, elementalmente un ser normal no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo._

_Y aún más, el joven, y aún niño ojiazul, parecía tratar de huir con toda su alma de aquél espacio, su mirada temblaba en cada jaula que vislumbraba, con cadenas, artefactos de inquisición, cuchillos y artilugios que sólo el diablo sabría para qué utilizarlos. Era, como si cada jaula le recordara el martirio del pasado del cuál su venganza debía ser completada, sabía que había sacrificado lo más valioso que le quedaba en su bien cortísima vida, y esa única razón le bastaba para seguir viviendo._

_"Una segunda oportunidad para vivir, y la única para cumplir mi voluntad", resonó en su mente._

—Buenos días, joven amo, es hora de que despierte.— Saludaba Sebastian, el mayordomo de negro, quien por la mañana aparecía de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando ya se le veía cortar las cortinas azules y oscuras, tan grandes y pesadas como siempre, pero lo hacía con tal agilidad, que aquello no parecía ni pesar lo que un retazo de tela de seda.

Mientras tanto, en la cama se despertaba el joven amo de la mansión Phantomhive, con gotas de sudor alrededor de su rostro, que revelaban

"Una pesadilla o simplemente un mal sueño, pero sin duda más lo primero que lo segundo", dedujo Sebastian, pero no duró mucho su conjetura cuando por debajo de las sábanas y el gran cobertor, el joven amo sacó un pequeño libro de cuyo autor se lograba ver "H.P. Lovecraft". Sin duda alguna, las lecturas nocturnas ya estaban trastornando los sueños del infante.

—¿Nuevamente leyendo antes de dormir?— Preguntó, si bien se puede decir, casi sarcásticamente. —Sabe perfectamente que estas novelas sólo le provocan pesadillas.

—No fue por el libro, fue ese sueño de nuevo.— Responde —Algún día... — Y terminó diciendo para sí mismo.

Al término del desayuno, el joven amo comenzó a planear dónde investigar primeramente a los culpables del homicidio en masa de la familia Courtenay, Scotland Yard tenía una semana dentro del caso y sin rastro alguno de los asesinos, la Reina de Inglaterra le transfirió esta misión a Ciel Phantomhive.

—La mansión fue emboscada por la noche, las autopsias practicadas a los miembros de la familia concluyeron extorsión física, específicamente dislocación de radio, obviamente sus manos fueron atadas. Madame Anne Courtenay fue violada y golpeada en el rostro hasta quedar inconciente. Por la localización del cuerpo de Lord Edward Courtenay, fue obligado a ver todas esas actividades encadenado desde una jaula para después ser golpeado con su propio bastón en la cabeza, según las fracturas, fue golpeado entre unas 10 y 15 veces. La hija de 15 años, Isabella, sufrió la misma desgracia que su madre. Mientras que los sirvientes fueron asesinados desde un principio con un arma de fuego, sólo la familia fue sometida a la tortura antes mencionada, para que al final fueran asesinados de la misma manera que los sirvientes.

—Ya veo... es posible que... —Susurró Ciel, quien posiblemente pensaba en alguien del pasado. —¿Alguna pista que creas que nos pueda servir para localizar a los asesinos?

—Según las investigaciones, los asesinos sólo se llevaron una sortija que pertenecía a Lord Courtenay, el emblema de haber sido un miembro honorable de la Gran Logia Unida de Inglaterra—

—¡¿Gran Logia Unida de Inglaterra?!— Interrumpió el joven amo inesperadamente con una voz ahogada, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras que sus ojos temblaban, ¿acaso era posible que tuviera alguna relación?

—Así es. —Reafirmó el mayordomo con cierta curiosidad. —Se le otorgó el emblema de honorable Caballero del Sol recientemente.

—Un grado antes... —Susurra nuevamente el chico tuerto. —Investiga aquellas personas cuya propiedad sean edificios con grandes sótanos, es posible que deba tener jaulas, sólo se consiguen en el mercado negro, investiga tanto por ese canal como por jaulas para animales salvajes, y además... enfócate a hombres de mayor edad, con mucho poder y que pertenezca igualmente a la Gran Logia Unida de Inglaterra y cuya jerarquía dentro de la Logia sea aún mayor.

—Así será, My Lord. —Respondió con cierto eco en la voz y una sonrisa maquiavélica el endemoniado servidor, y se abrió paso para la investigación.

Al cabo de una hora, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos aún contando los diminutos segundos, regresó Sebastian con la lista ya reducida de sospechosos, posibles culpables de la desgracia de la familia Courtenay.

—He reducido la lista de sospechosos a sólo dos, joven amo. —Avisa con toda claridad, como si toda aquella investigación no le hubiera tomado esfuerzo alguno, es, como si sólo hubiera movido un par de dedos y el desgaste físico haya sido el mínimo, con esa respiración tan calmada. —Los sospechosos son el Vizconde Byron y el Barón de Vesci.

Pero el Conde recordaba vagamente el nombre de Vesci, sin embargo sus recuerdos aún después de un par de años no eran del todos claros, algunos de los traumas que quedaron se convirtieron en pesadillas, sueños de los cuáles no podía jurar si eran sólo producto de su mente fatigada o verdaderos recuerdos de un pretérito oscuro del cuál no deba rememorar. Pero ahí estaba, el posible sospechoso, no sólo del asesinato en masa que recientemente se llevó a cabo, sino, también posiblemente del asesinato de sus padres. Buscó entre papeles viejos y amarillentos que guardó su padre en el banco, por seguridad y como fiel persona a la Reina, sabía que aún su casa no era del todo confiable pues estaba en constante peligro él y su familia, aunque nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño, no hasta entonces. Entre aquellos documentos encontró unos convenios firmados por Vincent Phantomhive y el Barón de Vesci.

—Descartemos a Byron y busquemos inmediatamente a de Vesci, lo visitaré para resolver unos asuntos pendientes que le dejó a mi padre. Llevaremos una investigación, si no encontramos nada sospechoso dentro de su casa o su plática, nuestras sospechas serán nulas, aunque no creo que sea así.

—De inmediato prepararé una entrevista con el Barón lo más pronto posible. —Se despide con un ademán inclinándose ante su amo.

El Conde Phantomhive sufrió mental y emocionalmente, durante los días que llevó a cabo el caso, cada señal que le aproximaba a los responsables de la catástrofe llevada a cabo hacía dos años atrás le hacían sudar gotas frías. "Acechados por sorpresa en la mansión, tormento y violación a miembros de la familia…" ¿realmente eran los mismos responsables de aquél desastre? No, sólo y tal vez el consumidor final de Ciel Phantomhive de aquel entonces.

En aquel tiempo tenía 10 años cuando le arrebataron todo en su vida, todo inclusive su dignidad y su última esperanza de una moral humana que vio extinguirse cuando magullaban su piel, despedazaban en trozos esos trapos que usaba como ropa, maloliente y vieja que sólo servía para protegerle de aquél frío que siempre abraza a Londres, quién sabe cuántos cautivos la habían usado anteriormente, y más dudoso era saber si la llegaron a lavar frecuentemente, pero Ciel ya no esperaba que eso fuese cierto, no después de experimentar las torturas más tormentosos que nunca antes pudiera haber imaginado.

Durante su enclaustro en ese lugar, cada día era la misma rutina.

_El muchacho tuerto solía despertar de sus pesadillas encerrado en una jaula, no sabría si por la mañana, a mediodía, por la tarde o por la noche, pues ni una ventana o tragaluz alrededor de su habitación disfrutaba, suponía estar encerrado en el sótano de alguna gran infraestructura, a ciencia a cierta no sabía en ese momento qué tipo de edificación podría ser, y qué importaba aquello cuando no se tenía esperanzas de vida, esperanza de volver a los brazos de sus seres más amados y sagrados, ya ni en sus sueños podía disfrutarlos, cada sueño era una pesadilla, un infierno eterno era lo que sufría y sin embargo, su venganza era lo único que lo mantenía en vida, aún._

_Al despertar, sólo un poco de pan con agua era lo que recibía como alimento día a día, dependiendo de su comportamiento, una ración doble con algo de carne asada le era permitido, pero debía obedecer al amo en todas sus complacencias, o de lo contrario, una golpiza le esperaba al final de su performance._

_El amo acostumbraba llegar inesperadamente con dos hombres más y una mujer, los tres, al contrario del hombre grande, estos eran más jóvenes, mientras que la muchacha no tenía más allá de 20 años, la edad de los otros 2 hombres oscilaba entre los 22 y 27 años. De vez en vez conseguía una mujer u hombre más, y, sin embargo, no habría diferencia para lo que le tenía preparado a Ciel. El heredero Phantomhive recordaba los primeros días, cuando se negaba rotundamente, el bigotón le otorgaba golpes en el tórax y rostro._

_Tomaba, primeramente un poco de aceite para lubricar los orificios traseros de los presentes e introducir un supositorio, era de esperarse, una droga afrodisíaca, claramente deseaba ver a sus "invitados" gemir, el quedarse en silencio no le era para nada satisfactorio. Entre los accesorios que llevaba junto a la droga, tenía un gato de 9 colas, un dildo doble de madera, y collares de cuero y metal para sus sumisos, a veces llevaba consigo unos juguetes más como algunas máscaras o bolas chinas._

_Mientras que los miembros de los hombres eran tan grandes que de ello se enorgullecían, el del viejo apenas y podía defenderse con algunas pulgadas menos, pero "no por ello despreciable", decía el hombre rancio._

_Pasado el efecto de la droga, comenzaba acariciando los senos de la mujer, mordisqueándolos suavemente en un principio, siendo cada vez más agresivo en cada mordida. No estando satisfecho con esto, obligaba a Ciel hacerle una felación al mismo tiempo mientras que los otros dos invitados sólo observaban morbosamente. Era difícil para el niño hacer esto, en un principio sólo lloraba sin parar, pero acostumbrándose ya después de varios días, su mente pasaba a estar en blanco por el efecto de la droga, no sentía ya nada para entonces, ni placer, vergüenza, sufrimiento, angustia o cólera, no sabía si agradecer a la droga por esto u odiarlo._

_Estando ya el viejo con una desvergonzada erección, pedía a la chica prepararse bocabajo en su pequeño trono para prepararle la boca en su vagina con un dildo en mano, mientras que los labios de la muchacha posaba en la manifestación del hombre gordo. Comenzaba el segundo acto de la obra pecaminosa. Ciel era tomado por los hombres para masturbarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, a veces era obligado a tomarlos también con la boca, mientras que ellos le acariciaban las nalgas y de vez en vez se aproximaban al ano, pero sin penetrar nada aún, pues el viejo maestro preparaba las penetraciones grupales, pero nunca tocando la vagina de la niña, decía que era pecado para sus miembros y sólo les ensuciaría, por lo que las bolas chinas eran el remedio para atacar por todos los huecos de la niña cuando se le daba el placer de hacer tal maniobra._

_El hombre, siempre prefería tomar a Ciel para el banquete principal después de las felaciones, de usar los dedos, la boca y la lengua, lo embestía tan fuertemente que el pequeño temía morir partido en dos desde cóccix hacia arriba, mientras que con el gato le azotaba la espalda. No mostraba piedad ante las súplicas y los gritos que se combinaban con gemidos. Tomaba una de sus manos y la recorría a través de aquella marca noble para pellizcarla y provocarle gemidos sordos de placer. Cuando al mismo tiempo la mujer era igualmente asaltada por los hombres arrodillada, recibiendo a uno por los glúteos y al otro por la boca, el primero le buscaba jugar con su clítoris mientras que el otro masajeaba sus senos y apretaba sus pezones._

_Así, de esa forma, el viejo tenía una idea nueva en mente cada día, para llevar a cabo en las orgías que organizaba en el sótano. Hubieron días en los que por capricho, el amo mataba a golpes a uno de los invitados, para poder eyacular, sin embargo, el más joven se dio cuenta que él mismo era el favorito del amo, porque, a pesar de tenerlo en trapos y poco alimento, a veces se le otorgaba una doble ración por el comportamiento, y sabía que los demás no gozaban de los mismo privilegios, eso, o porque lo deseaba el tiempo que fuese necesario._

_No obstante, entonces se dio cuenta que rogar por una salvación era ya inútil, pero, sin embargo… sus últimas súplicas por una venganza fueron llevadas a los oídos de un demonio…_

El Conde Ciel Phantomhive, sólo logró encontrar a su antiguo amo, pero aún sin alguna pista para llevarle hasta los asesinos de su familia. "Es insoportable", pensó, cuando creyendo que pudo haber conseguido algo, todo termina y debe comenzar nuevamente, un fastidio sin duda para él, pero ahora no titubearía en buscar sin miedo alguno a esos homicidas, porque, con toda seguridad, no volvería a morir y caer nuevamente, no sabiendo que a su lado está la persona en quien más confía, el demonio que juró protegerle hasta el último aliento de su vida.

Por la noche, antes de dormir…

—Joven amo, su agenda se ha estabilizado para reparar las citas canceladas de la última semana, por lo que le pido que, después de haber tenido estos días catastróficos, descanse esta noche, por favor. –Recita el mayordomo, arropando al dueño de la mansión.

—Sebastian… — dijo Ciel en voz baja y temblorosa llevándose la mano derecha a su ojo con el contrato. –Yo… necesito aliviar mis emociones.

—¿A qué se refiere con aliviarlas?—Sonríe ligeramente el endemoniado complaciente. Mientras que poco a poco se va acercando a su pequeño amo cuando éste previstamente ataca con un abrazo sobre el cuello del hombre aún uniformado.

—Necesito que tú me consueles con tu perfecto y falso cuerpo humano que llevas en este momento. –Responde valientemente aún sabiendo que es un niño.

—Siendo esa una orden de mi amo, le complaceré todo lo que desee. –Y sin rienda a tomar tiempo, Sebastian da un primer beso a Ciel, uno corto, para preparar las próximas emociones a sentir, como el remedio que el pequeño tuerto usa para olvidar el pretérito.

—Por favor, sé amable y hazlo suavemente. –Pide el niño con un rubor sobre las mejillas.

—Así será, My Lord.

Y es entonces, cuando los dos se hunden en un mar de ósculos, poco a poco despojándose de las prendas, Sebastian tomando los pezones de su acompañante con la lengua, mordiendo mansamente, incitando gemidos sordos, volviendo por última vez a su rostro para besarle dulcemente sus labios sabor miel, sin duda alguna sus postres y dulces provocan ese sabor inigualable, pues es quien se esfuerza por complacer todos los días el apetito de su joven amo.

Desfilando por el abdomen de su dueño, es acariciado por las pequeñas manos, dedos tan frágiles que es difícil pensar que pasaron por momentos tan indeseables, coquetean los cabellos lacios, oscuros y suaves del amante oscuro. Un gemido más, uno corto, es tiempo de buscar el tierno miembro de su amante. Manipulando con los labios unos primeros roces y besos, después de haber calmado la vergüenza del infante, abrió la boca para acelerar el proceso aún más. Ciel se lleva las manos al rostro ruborizado y excitado, a pesar de ya haber experimentado el sexo, nunca había sentido esa amabilidad durante el acto, ni siquiera un mísero beso, francamente prefería pensar en este instante como "su primera vez", en una segunda vida.

—Por favor, abra las piernas, joven amo.

El niño Phantomhive dudó en hacerlo, pero recordó entonces el contrato, era obvio que Sebastian nunca lo defraudaría y confió en la petición. Abriendo lenta y temblorosamente las piernas de par en par, dejando al descubierto todo a la vista. El demonio en forma humana volvió a asomar la cabeza, pero esta vez para llegar más abajo, lamiendo las puertas del orificio, tratando de lubricarlas para una sutil entrada. Habiendo terminado la entrada, metió su lengua dentro, provocando al joven amo un fuerte gemido, el niño comenzaba nuevamente a perderse en la lujuria, mientras que Sebastian movía lentamente su lengua ya dentro. Al cabo de un rato, dejando al fin todo lubricado, volvieron a la escena de los besos, unos besos aún más agresivos, pero no por eso sucios ni lascivos. Pequeñas mordidas acechaban los delgado labios de Ciel, mordidas y besos que le hacían desear cada vez más el momento de ser uno, pero Sebastian sabía que aún no era tiempo, pero para complacerlo, bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a jugar nuevamente como lo hizo con la lengua, un primer dedo se movía dentro en forma de círculos, aún faltaba preparar la dilatación del ano. Un segundo dedo ayudó para tenerlo finalmente preparado.

Ciel Phantomhive retomó lugar frente a Sebastian Michaelis, cara a cara, el niño, con un poco de ayuda, se acomodó para ser penetrado lentamente. Un gemido sordo de dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—S—sí.

El demonio volvió a besarlo, tomó de la cintura a su compañero del pacto, mientras éste intentaba mover paulatinamente sus caderas, con un poco de ayuda, comenzaron a tener un ritmo constante. Aquellos movimientos comenzaron a ser más vertiginosos.

—M—me vengo…—Susurra Ciel, tratando de hablar.

—Está bien, joven amo.

Y es en ese instante cuando ambos llegan a su límite, la fuente de fluidos no se hizo esperar más, el muchacho tuerto deja escapar el último y más fuerte gemido de la velada, mientras que el de Sebastian fue un sonido sordo y sin embargo tan sensual como el de su dueño. Ciel deja pasar unos momentos abrazado al cuerpo de su mayordomo, el cansado trabajo de la semana y este último esfuerzo le han dejado sin energía alguna ya, y sin pensarlo, Sebastian toma de la misma manera a su joven amo, dejando al niño verdaderamente sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo tan relajado de saber que alguien no sólo le ayuda a aliviar sus emociones, sino también a confiar en todos sus actos.

Sebastian se levanta para ir por unos pañuelos húmedos y tibios para limpiar al chico Phantomhive, no es propio dejarlo sucio aún cuando haya caído rendido en un sueño profundo, un sueño que, sin duda alguna, será placentero, tranquilo y alegre, porque esa noche le ha complacido y hace todo lo posible por serle servicial a su joven amo por el resto de su vida, hasta entonces.

—Que descanse esta noche, My Lord.

—… Se—bas—tian…, ma—má…—Dice entre sueños Ciel.


End file.
